


macchiato - five little things about Genma Shiranui

by El_Bee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort Reading, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Slice of Life, Why did they make Genma so so beautiful?, Why is he only a background character?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Bee/pseuds/El_Bee
Summary: just five little headcanons for my favourite background jōnin - Genma Shiranui.slightly fluffy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	macchiato - five little things about Genma Shiranui

1\. Genma drinks an obscene amount of coffee, and as such, he takes coffee incredibly seriously. The sight of the catering size tin of instant coffee that sits in the mission office break room makes him feel slightly ill, so much so, that he brings a flask of fresh coffee with him whenever his desk duty rolls around. He drinks dark roast, preferably ones that have a nutty quality. Raidō has taken to bringing him back different beans and roasts when he has time to pick something up when he returns from missions. In Genma's opinion, no one makes coffee like Suna. He loves the thick and syrupy coffee you get there, flavoured heavily with cardamom and served with a thick slab of sugary rose flavoured jelly.

2\. Genma's favourite season is Autumn. Not only is the village soaked in golds and reds, but it's the best time for the jōnin to gorge himself on pumpkin broth, or pumpkin croquettes, or pumpkin curry, or maybe spiced pumpkin cake... pumpkin anything and everything. Genma thinks that if he makes it to retirement he'll grow pumpkins so he can try as many varieties as possible. Autumn is also when Genma feels his most handsome. He's updated his old genin wardrobe, the black and red jacket of his youth morphing into a less baggy version - when the cold seeps in, he throws it on when he walks around the village running errands, cheeks slightly pink with the cold.

3\. Genma isn't 100% sure when his reputation for being a wisecracking playboy was cemented. At some point in his teenage years, he'd accidentally become Team Chōza's most desirable member - his team makes being a bit too weird, and awkward, and green... and maybe perverted? He always found talking to people came easily to him, and as he gets older and reminisces on his time with Guy and Ebisu he realises that he just wanted to stand out for something as well, and well, joking and flirting just became part of his personality.

4\. Genma is known for being a bit of a music snob, constantly on the search for something new and different from what others are listening to at that moment. He's found himself most invested in alt hip-hop and in jazz. If the two things are combined he's in his element. When he's on gate duty or desk duty he taps out the rhythm of his lastest musical obsession on his desk or his thigh, failing that he clinks his senbon against his teeth. Currently, he's annoying everyone on desk duty with _**[this](https://open.spotify.com/track/2sRXqik5815qTwe6c6Qmfu?si=mvpcxo19R8WGr3dEb8t2BQ)**_.

5\. His signature senbon was a complete accident, born out of a necessity of situation that was his own teenage stubbornness. Wearing overly baggy clothing and being a ninja don't really go hand in hand, and too many times in the middle of a fight did he find himself with his hands buried deep in his too-large pockets to try and find a senbon. He took to carrying one in his mouth, always close at hand. It was his sensei who spent hours training him to spit it out with devastating accuracy - Chōza Akimichi commenting that if he was going to walk around looking like a fool, he might as well be a deadly fool. Genma thinks he 'grew into' the look... as well as his too-large clothes.


End file.
